Cycloid
The Cycloid is the first Boss in the Demo Version of Other: Her Loving Embrace. It is encounted after the player has unlocked the gate following the destroyed barracks in the first dungeon, and is foreshadowed by The Wizard warning Gershom via his "wizard sense" of an upcoming danger. It is advised that the player buy some healing or magic-restoration items if it is their first time tackling the boss, as it can be difficult for those not familiar with its patterns. On defeat, it provides 80 Experience Points. Defense Phase Cyclops-Powered Eye-Based Oatmeal Beam The player will be spawned in the center of an area with a floor that has two large divots in it, and the Cycloid's eye hovering over the player. For the first few seconds, it will merely track the player horizontally, dealing no damage. However, during the last second or so of the attack, the eye will begin firing a beam of what appears to be hot oatmeal, which will be launched from the eye to the ground, and will deal 2 HP of damage to anyone hit by it. However, it will end the defense phase upon hitting the target, meaning that it is unlikely to immediately KO a party member with high to moderate HP. Importantly, the beam only faces downwards, and once firing begins the eye will slowly move in the direction it was moving prior to being fired. This means that, if you are confident, you can stand still until the beam is about to fire and dash out of the way as soon as the transparent "tracing" beam disappears and indicates the beginning of the oatmeal barrage. That way, the eye will remain perfectly still as it is firing. However, this technique isn't strictly required, as the eye's firing speed is sluggish enough that it is possible to evade the beam simply by drawing the eye to one side of the arena and then walking to the other side. Myopic Ground-Pound The player will spawn in an area with either an identical appearance to that of the Oatmeal-Beam attack, or a large flat area with two divots on its sides. The cycloid will then take the opportunity to jump in the air and accelerate diagonally towards the player, dealing 2 HP of damage and immediately ending the turn should the attack connect. It will usually only have enough time for 3 jumps in one phase. Dashing under the Cycloid as it jumps is possible, albeit a bit dangerous. The naturally provided pitfalls in the area should be used to your advantage, as hugging one of their edges will allow for you to evade one of the beast's jumps (as the Cycloid's large sprite can get stuck on the upper layer of the arena rather than falling into the hole with you), giving you enough time to dash underneath it once it leaps up again. Cyclops Hadouken The Cycloid will stand on the rightmost side of a large, flat room, and begin launching fireballs leftwards at various prescribed heights, which deal 1 HP of damage each. Importantly, the player spawns in the center of this area, putting them uncomfortably close to the flame-slinging hands of the giant. To evade this attack, it is best to move to the leftmost wall of the arena and stand still, giving you the most time to react to the incoming fireballs. It is not advised to dash during this attack, as doing so might inadvertently fling you face-first into a fireball. Attack Phase The Cycloid does not attempt to evade damage during fighting sequences, allowing it to manipulated via knockback into favorable positions or juggled for massive damage. However, it should be noted that it possesses a resistance to physical attacks and a weakness to spiritual attacks, meaning that the Wizard will deal more damage during his routine fight sequences than Gershom's physical attacks will. It may also be worthwhile changing the super moves that each partner is using accordingly, so that the pair can deal as much damage as possible by having their super attacks use the "Spirit" element. Category:Bosses